Little Thing
by kimhyena
Summary: "Jika aku tidak bisa berada disisimu lagi apa yang akan kau lakukan?" "Aku hanya ingin tahu saja Suke…" "Kau berniat meninggalkanku?" "No! Absolutely Not !"
1. Chapter 1

**Little Thing**

_**Disclaimer Masashi Kisimoto**_

_**I own this story but not the character**_

**Pair : NaruSasu, slight NejiSasu**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt Comfort**

Sosok melemparkan pandangannya kearah jendela, terlihat begitu hampa dan kosong. Dirinya mungkin hidup tetapi tidak dengan jiwanya. Sebab Jashin sudah merenggut nafas dan sumber kehidupannya.

"Suke…" panggil Mikoto Uciha lembut, dirinya begitu miris mendapati keadaan putra bungsunya yang dari kehari tidak pernah membaik. "Saatnya sarapan sayang.." ucap perempuan paruh baya itu dengan lembut dengan jemarinya yang kini bermain dihelaian rambut raven milik Sasuke.

"Aku tidak lapar kaasan…" sebuah tanggapan dingin keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Mikoto menghela nafas sejenak, dirinya tidak tahu harus berbuat apalagi untuk mengembalikan Sasuke seperti dulu.

"Lihatlah suke… Kaasan memasakkan sup tomat untukmu, tidakkah kau ingin mencicipinya? Bukankah sup tomat ini makanan favoritmu?" Mikoto kembali mencoba membujuk Sasuke, setidaknya dia harus memastikan bahwa ada makan yang masuk kedalam perut sang uciha termuda ini.

"_Kau harus mencobanya Neji, sup ini benar-benar nikmat.."_

"_Apa enaknya sih sup tomat? Kesukaanmu aneh sekali Sasuke…"_

"Neji…." ucap Sasuke lirih bersamaan dengan meluncurnya bulir-bulir bening dari kedua bola matanya yang hitam segelap malam. Melihat putranya yang begitu rapuh, Mikoto hanya mampu memeluknya, memberikan kekuatan agar Sasuke mampu untuk tegar dan merelakan kepergian kekasihnya yang begitu dicintainya.

**Flashback**

Kedua sejoli itu sedang duduk ditaman, menikmati indahnya langit malam yang bertabur bintang. Salah seorang dari mereka kini sedang dalam posisi berbaring dipangkuan yang satunya, sibuk memperhatikan mahakarya Tuhan yang begitu sempurna yang kini berada diatasnya.

"Berhenti memandangiku seperti itu, Neji no baka!" ucap sang kekasih ketus, namun bisa terlihat ada semburat merah dikedua pipinya.

"Selalu saja ketus, tidak bisakah kau lembut padaku Suke chan?" goda Neji pada Sasuke kekasihnya.

"In your dream Hyuga!" ucap Sasuke lagi dengan nada tinggi. Sedikit aneh memang, meskipun keduanya adalah sepasang kekasih, sangatlah jarang keduanya terlihat romatis, bahkan ucapan ucapan ketus lebih sering meramaikan kencan mereka dibandingkan rangkulan ataupun ciuman mesra. Tetapi hal itulah yang membuat cinta diantara mereka tumbuh dan terus mengakar. Sebab tidak pernah sekalipun ada kepura-puraan diantara keduanya.

…..

"Sasuke…" panggil neji pelan pada sosok yang kini sedang bersandar didadanya.

"Hn…"

"Jika aku tidak bisa berada disisimu lagi apa yang akan kau lakukan?" pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh sang kekasih ini sontak membuat tubuh Sasuke menegang dan melayangkan pandangan penuh tanya pada Neji. "Aku hanya ingin tahu saja Suke…" ucap Neji lagi seolah mengerti arti dari tatapan kekasihnya itu.

"Hmmm… kalau kau tidak bisa berada disampingku lagi, maka aku akan lebih memilih mati," jawab Sasuke mantap.

"Jangan pernah lakukan hal bodoh seperti itu!" ucap neji.

"Aku tidak tahu… aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana jika tidak ada dirimu disisiku sebagai penopang hidupku.. aku…" ucapan Sasuke terhenti saat Neji meletakkan telunjuknya dibibir Sasuke mengisyaratkan sang kekasih untuk diam.

"Aku mengerti Sasuke, tetapi tidak ada yang abadi didunia ini, aku hanya takut jika aku tidak bisa mendampingimu hingga akhir, maka dari itu aku harus memastikan hal apa yang sekiranya akan kau lakukan jika itu terjadi.."

"Kau berniat meninggalkanku?" tanya Sasuke sebal.

"No! Absolutely No !" tegas Neji.

"Lalu untuk apa dipertanyakan? Membuat moodku buruk saja!"

…..

Siang itu hari begitu terik, namun sama sekali tidak menyurutkan niat Sasuke untuk mengunjungi Neji dikantornya. Dengan kotak bekal ditangan kanannya, Sasuke berjalan sambil sesekali tersenyum kecil. Dirinya benar-benar tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Neji dan menyerahkan makanan hasil buatannya sendiri. _Aku harap kau menyukainya Neji._

Drrttt..

"Moshi..moshi.."

"_Sasuke….Neji…"_

"Ada apa dengan Neji paman?" tanya Sasuke tidak sabar, jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat, dia benar benar khawatir akan keadaan kekasihnya itu saat ini.

"_Neji masuk rumah sakit, dia collaps tadi pagi.."_

Trakk

Sasuke menjatuhkan kotak bekal yang sejak tadi dipegangnya, _Neji collaps?Ada apa ini sebenarnya, apakah selama ini Neji sakit dan aku tidak menyadarinya?_

"Aku akan segera kesana paman."

…..

Sasuke berlari disepanjang koridor Rumah sakit, hanya ada neji didalam pikirannya dan dirinya tidak akan tenang sebelum melihat sosok kekasihnya tersebut dan memastikan bahwa tidak ada hal-hal buruk menimpa sang kekasih.

"Sasuke…" panggil seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang disinyalir adalah ayah dari Neji.

"Bagaimana keadaan Neji paman? Neji baik-baik sajakan?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada penuh rasa cemas.

"Paman tidak tahu, dokter belum selesai memeriksanya…" jawab ayah Neji lemah.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi paman? Mengapa Neji bisa collaps seperti ini? Bukankah selama ini Neji sehat-sehat saja?"

"Neji sakit Suke, dan dia menyembunyikannya darimu.."

Mendengar hal tersebut, tubuh Sasuke mendadak lemas hingga terduduk dilantai rumah sakit. _Neji sakit? dan aku tidak mengetahuinya? _

"Bersabarlah Sasuke, Aku sangat mengenal anakku dan aku yakin dia tidak akan menyerah.."

_Jadi ini maksud dari pertanyaan waktu itu Neji? Kau akan pergi? Kau akan pergi meninggalkanku._

…..

Neji tersenyum lemah saat dirinya mendapati sosok Sasuke memasuki ruang rawatnya. Neji tahu benar kekasihnya itu habis menangis dan dirinya tahu persis apa penyebab dari tangisan itu.

"Sasuke…" panggil Neji lemah.

"Mengapa tidak memberitahuku? Apakah aku tidak cukup berarti bagimu hingga kau menyembunyikan hal sepenting ini dariku?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada marah bercampur kecewa.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin membebanimu dan membuatmu sedih Sasuke.." jawab Neji lemah.

"Baka! Dengan menyembunyikan semuanya dariku membuatku merasa tidak berguna bagimu.." ucap Sasuke lagi dengan nada yang sudah lebih rendah dari sebelumnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke…" ucap Neji sembari meraih tangan Sasuke dan menggenggamnya erat. "Karena aku mencintaimu makan aku ingin kau selalu bahagia saat bersamaku, tanpa ada hal yang perlu kau khawatirkan termasuk kesehatanku.." ucap Neji lagi.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu Neji, aku tidak ingin kau pergi dariku.." ucap Sasuke lirih dengan air mata yang sudah mulai menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi Suke… aku akan terus bersamamu meskipun ajal menjemputku aku akan tetap bersamamu, karena aku akan selalu hidup dihatimu Suke.. ingat itu…" ucap Neji tak kalah lirih. Neji bisa merasakan bahwa waktunya sudah hampir habis, namun dirinya belum bisa pergi dengan tenang, sebab dirinya belum bisa memastikan apakah sosok pemuda yang dicintainya ini akan baik-baik saja sepeninggalnya atau tidak. "Jadi apakah kau sudah bisa menjawab pertanyaanku waktu itu Suke?" tanya Neji lagi.

DEG

Jantung Sasuke kembali berdetak lebih cepat, dia merasakan akan terjadi sesuatu hal buruk.

"Jika aku tidak bisa berada disisimu lagi apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Neji dengan nada yang sangat sangat lirih, tetapi masih bisa didengar oleh Sasuke.

"Aku… aku akan bertahan untukmu Neji…" jawab Sasuke, meskipun didalam hatinya ia ragu akan ucapannya sendiri. Neji tersenyum puas, akan jawaban Sasuke.

"Aku ingin kau berjanji satu hal padaku…"

"Hmmm baiklah.."

"Berbahagialah Sasuke…" ucap Neji dan setelah itu genggamannya ditangan Sasuke terlepas, menandakan dirinya sudah pergi untuk selamanya, meninggalkan Sasuke yang terpuruk dalam kesedihan.

**End Of Flashback**

::::::::::

Sudah hampir satu tahun lamanya semenjak hari itu, hari dimana Neji pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Hal itu berarti sudah hampir satu tahun pulalah Sasuke hidup dalam kegelapan. Tidak ada kata-kata ketus ataupun ucapan-ucapan dingin yang biasanya terlontar dari bibir cherrynya yang ada hanyalah diam. dan diamnya Sasuke ini, semakin memperdingin suasana Uciha Mannor.

"Aku lebih menyukaimu mengata-ngataiku daripada diam layaknya mayat hidup seperti ini otouto.." ucap seorang laki laki yang parasnya nyaris menyerupai Sasuke. "Tidak bisakah kau membentakku atau menghinaku seperti dulu lagi otouto? Tidak bisakah kau memanggilku aniki lagi seperti dulu otouto?" tanya sang kakak yang nyaris putus asa dengan keadaan adik satu-satunya ini.

Uciha Itachi, kakak laki-laki Sasuke yang begitu terkenal akan kesuksesannya sebagai dokter muda. Hanya mampu diam dan tidak bisa melakukan apapun demi mengembalikan cahaya kehidupan adiknya.

"JAWAB AKU BAKA OTOUTO! JANGAN HANYA DIAM DAN SEOLAH OLAH KAU HANYA SENDIRI DIDUNIA INI!" Itachi benar benar kesal, dirinya lepas kendali dan kehilangan akal sehatnya sekarang, bagaimana mungkin dirinya kini menarik kerah kemeja Sasuke dan membuatnya berhadapan dan iris yang sama dengan miliknya.

"An..niki…" ucap Sasuke lemah dan ucapan ini sukses membuat Itachi melembut dan merangkul adiknya erat.

"Jangan seperti ini Sasuke? Neji tidak akan suka jika ka uterus terpuruk dalam kesedihan seperti ini," ucap Itachi disela-sela pelukannya.

::::::::

Sementara itu dinegeri nun jauh disana, seorang pemuda tampan berambut pirang dengan whisker khas yang menjadi trade marknya tengah tersenyum senang.

"Aku pulang teme….."

**TBC/END**

_**Hallo Miinaaa… aku masih baru di fandom ini. Maaf apabila ada kesalahan kesalahan atas tulisanku dan sifat tokoh yang terlau OOC dan juga ide cerita yang pasaran. Mohon kritik dan sarannya untuk ff ini.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Little Thing**

_**Disclaimer Masashi Kisimoto**_

_**I own this story but not the character**_

**Pair : NaruSasu, slight NejiSasu**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt Comfort**

**Haloo minaaaa… aku kembali lagi nih hehhee… nggak nyangka ternyata ada juga yang mau baca ff abal ini.. terimakasih kepada senpa-senpai yang sudah berkenan membaca dan mereview ff ini. Terutama pada**

**Dee chan - tik**** ; Kissuke ; Guest ; Misaki; ****Uchiha Kirana****; ****Suuki Araku****; Yuan****Guest****Naito Kagami**

**Maaf nggak bisa bales review kalian satu persatu**

**CHAPTER 2**

"Temeee…." panggil seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang pada seorang anak laki-laki lainnya yang sepertinya tampak sibuk dengan buku yang berada ditangannya.

"Hn.."

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan padamu Teme…" ucap lelaki pirang itu lagi.

"Hn..."

CTAK

Sebuah sentilan yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan melayang kedahi sosok yang dipanggil Teme dengan tidak elitnya.

"Apa apaan kau ini Dobe?!" tanya anak tersebut dengan nada kesal.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu sesuatu.." ulang lelaki yang disebut Dobe oleh si Teme.

"Hn.."

"Aisshh… apa tidak ada jawaban lain selain 'hn' mu itu hah? Aku serius Temee…" ucap si Dobe dengan nada yang tidak kalah kesalnya dengan si Teme.

"Baiklah, katakan.." ucap si Teme sembari menutup buku bacaannya.

"Setelah kelulusan nanti, aku dan keluargaku akan pindah ke Amerika.." ucap si Dobe lirih.

"Hn…"

"Hahhh…" si Dobe menghela nafas panjang, memang tidak ada gunanya ia memberitahukan hal ini pada si Teme brengsek ini. "Aku harap kau tidak akan merasa kesepian saat aku disana Teme…" ucap si Dobe dengan nada menggoda sekaligus cengiran khasnya.

"Baka.." ucap si Teme dengan nada ketus, tetapi dapat terlihat rona merah jambu disekitar pipinya.

::::

_Sudah begitu lama ya Teme.. Apakah kau masih sedingin dan sependiam dulu? Asal kau tahu, berpisah denganmu dengan jarak sejauh ini mengaduk-aduk perasaanku. Aku merindukanmu Teme… sangat sangat merindukanmu._

Lelaki berambut pirang itu menatap wallpaper ponselnya sembari tersenyum, dirinya benar benar tidak sabar untuk bertemu kembali dengan sosok yang berada dalam wallpaper itu. Sosok yang selama ini menggenggam erat hatinya.

….

"Selamat datang kembali di Jepang tuan muda…" ucap Iruka, kepala pelayan keluarga Namikaze.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu paman Iruka…" ucap si rambut pirang dengan nada ceria khasnya lalu memeluk erat sosok Iruka, pelayan ah bukan pelayan, temannya.

"Kau sama sekali tidak berubah Naruto…" ucap Iruka gemas kemudian mengacak acak rambut blonde milik tuan mudanya. "Ayo pulang, Tsunade sama dan Jiraiya sama sudah menunggumu di rumah.." ajak Iruka.

"Hai…"

…

Namikaze Naruto, lelaki berambut pirang dengan iris berwarna biru secerah langit tanpa awan, dan juga memiliki senyuman sehangat mentari kembali menapaki jalan dimana dirinya berasal. 5 tahun berada dinegeri paman sam benar-benar membuatnya rindu akan kampung halamannya ini. Sebab walau bagaimana pun disinilah ia tumbuh, berkembang, tertawa, berteman, dan jatuh cinta.

"Kita sudah sampai Tuan Muda…" ucap Iruka, kemudian keluar dari pintu kemudi lalu membukakan pintu untuk Naruto.

"Haaahhhhhh…." Naruto menghela nafas panjang sesaat setelah keluar dari mobil yang kini tengah terparkir dihalaman rumahnya. "Rasanya sudah lama sekali.." ucap Naruto.

"TADAIMAAAAA!" teriak Naruto saat memasuki rumahnya.

"Okaeri bocah.." ucap seorang wanita cantik berambut blonde yang tengah dikuncir dua.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Baachan…" ucap Naruto kemudian menghambur kedalam pelukan wanita yang dipanggilnya baachan itu.

"Aku tidak yakin kau merindukanku bocah, bagaimana mungkin 5 tahun di Amerika kau sama sekali tidak pernah menghubungiku.."

"He…he..he…"

"Aishh… sudahlah, ayo kita keruang makan, aku sudah membuatkan ramen kesukaanmu, Jiisan juga sudah menunggumu disana.."

Kembalinya Naruto berarti mengahangatkan kembali kehidupan Tsunade dan Jiraiya yang selama ini dirundung kesepian karena hanya hidup berdua. Memang tidak salah jika bocah tengil dan berisik itu dijuluki sebagai matahari bagi keluarganya, karena memang dirinya mampu mengahangatkan suasana dan hati siapapun yang berada disekitarnya.

:::::

_Ternyata sudah ada yang menggenggam erat hatimu ya Teme._

Naruto memandangi sosok yang sangat dirindukan dan dicintainya itu dengan tatapan sendu. Melihat seseorang yang selama ini disebutnya Teme itu dalam kondisi yang sangat memprihatinkan seperti ini tak ayal ikut menimbulkan sebuah luka tersendiri dalam hatinya.

**Flashback**

"_Narutoo.." _ ucap Itachi kaget saat mendapati sosok Namikaze itulah yang sedari tadi menekan bel rumahnya. _"Ah ayo masuk…" ajak Itachi._

"Sasuke ada Itachi nii?" tanya Naruto to the point, dirinya sungguh tidak bisa berbasa basi lagi, rasa rindu didadanya sudah nyaris meledak.

"_Ada, dia berada dikamarnya sekarang.." _jawab Itachi yang entah kenapa terdengar sedih ditelinga Naruto.

"Ada apa niisan? Sasuke baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang sarat akan kekhawatiran.

"_Sasuke tidak dalam keadaan baik Naruto… Saat ini Sasuke depresi pasca meninggalnya seseorang yang begitu berarti baginya.."_ terang Itachi.

DEG

Saat itu juga semua kebahagiaan Naruto luntur, Sasuke depresi? Seseorang yang begitu berarti?

"Boleh aku melihatnya Nii san?" tanya Naruto.

"Ah ya silahkan…" jawab Itachi.

"Naruto.." panggilan dari Itachi menghentikan langkah Naruto.

"Ya ada apa Itachi nii?"

"Hibur dan temani dia, kau adalah satu satunya harapanku dan keluargaku Naruto…" ucap Itachi lirih.

"Hai… tenang saja nii san aku akan mengembalikan Sasuke seperti dulu lagi, aku janji." ucap Naruto tegas.

_Semoga kau berhasil Naruto_

**End of Flashback**

"Teme.." panggil Naruto ceria, namun tidak ada tanggapan sedikitpun dari pemuda berambut raven yang dipanggil Teme olehnya. "Oh ayolah Teme, jangan mendiamkanku seperti ini, aku baru saja pulang dari Amerika Teme.. apakah kau tidak rindu padaku?" tanya Naruto lagi masih dengan nada yang sama. Namun sayang sekali, sosok itu sama sekali tidak bergeming. "Aku sangat merindukanmu Suke…" ucap Naruto.

"_Mulai saat ini aku akan memanggilmu Suke…"_

"Nejiii…" sebuah panggilan lirih keluar dari bibir Sasuke alias Teme saat telinganya mendapati panggilan kesayangan dari Neji untuknya.

"Ini aku Naruto bukan Neji, Teme.." ucap Naruto dengan nada penuh rasa kekecewaan. _Jadi lelaki itu bernama Neji, laki-laki yang telah berhasil mengikat hati dan juga jiwamu Sasuke._

"N..naru…to.." ucap Sasuke yang kemudian melihat kearah dimana Naruto berada. "Dobe…" ucap Sasuke lagi yang kini diiringi isakan halus. Melihat keadaan Sasuke yang begitu rapuh, dengan segera Naruto meraih lengan Sasuke dan menariknya kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Bukan-bukan kesedihan dan luka seperti ini yang ingin ia liha saat ia bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke, ia menginginkan Sasukenya, seseorang yang merebut hatinya tanpa ia sadari hanya dengan kata-kata ketus dan sikapnya yang dingin.

"Ssstt…. jangan menangis seperti ini Teme, tindakanmu bukan uciha sekali," ucap Naruto dengan nada yang dibuat semengejek mungkin. Namun sama sekali tidak ada tanggapan dari Sasuke, Sasuke terus terisak lirih didalam pelukan Naruto. "Berhentilah menangis Sasuke! Kau benar-benar membuatku kesal!" bentak Naruto sesaat setelah melepaskan pelukannya. "Sekarang lihat aku Sasuke!" perintah Naruto sambil memandangi bola mata hitam milik Sasuke dengan kedua lengannya menahan bahu Sasuke. Namun yang diperintah hanya menunduk. "Lihat aku brengsek!" ucap Naruto lagi seraya meraih dagu Sasuke agar tidak menunduk.

DEG

Segala kemarahan dan emosi Naruto luntur saat itu juga, saat matanya mendapati bola mata hitam milik Sasuke yang menatap kosong pada dirinya.

"Bentak aku Teme! Balas semua perkataanku ! Ayo lakukan!" ucap Naruto sambi mengguncang-guncang tubuh ringkih milik Sasuke. Namun lagi-lagi hanya diam dan tatapan kosong yang didapati oleh Naruto. "Baiklah jika itu memang maumu…" ucap Naruto yang kemudian dengan secara sepihak menempelkan bibirnya di bibir ranum Sasuke. Menghisap bibir semerah chery itu pelan menumpahkan segala rasa yang bergejolak didalam hatinya. Cukup lama Naruto mencium Sasuke dan ciuman manis itu terhenti saat Naruto merasakan asin disela-sela ciumannya. Yup, Sasuke kembali menangis.

"Na..ru… hiks..hikss.." ucap Sasuke terisak sambil mengeratkan cengkramannya pada kemeja Naruto. "Dia pergi Naru… diaaa….." bibir Naruto kembali membungkam bibir Sasuke mencegah keluarnya isakan dan suara penuh lukan dan derita milik lelaki yang begitu dicintainya ini.

"Ssstt… tenanglah teme… mulai sekarang aku akan menemanimu, berada disisimu, dan menjadi sandaranmu saat kau terjatuh…" ucap Naruto dengan nada sungguh-sungguh.

"Hnn.." hanya ulasan singkat itulah yang mampu dikeluarkan Sasuke. Tidak bisa dipungkiri memang bahwa dirinya begitu merindukan sahabat pirangnya ini. dan pelukan Naruto ini sedikit demi sedikit mampu menghangatkan ruang hatinya yang selama ini kosong. "Kau hangat dobe…" ucap Sasuke lirih masih didalam pelukan Naruto sambil terus menelusupkan wajahnya kedada bidang milik Naruto kemudian mulai terlelap tidur.

"Ck…" Naruto berdecih pelan saat merasakan deru nafas teratur milik Sasuke. Dengan perlahan Naruto menggendong Sasuke dan memindahkannya kekasur, menyelimuti Sasuke hingga dada. "Kau begitu menyebalkan Teme, bisa-bisanya menyambut kepulanganku dengan raut sedih seperti itu!" ucap Naruto pada sosok Sasuke yang sudah tertidur lelap. "Aku berjanji akan menghapus segala duka dan kesakitanmu Teme, jadi sampai saat itu tiba, aku mohon bertahanlah…" ucap Naruto lagi kemudian mengecup singkat dahi Sasuke. "Oyasuminasai hime…" bisik Naruto setelahnya.

….

Sang surya kembali pulang keperaduannya ditandakan dengan langit yang semula biru berubah menjadi jingga. Sasuke masih tertidur lelap, ada raut lega dan sedikit kebahagiaan menguar dari wajahnya. Pertemuannya dengan Naruto tadi sedikit memperbaiki suasana hatinya.

"Otouto…" panggil Itachi lembut membangunkan Sasuke.

"Engghhh…." Sasuke melenguh pelan kemudian mengucek ngucek matanya pelan kemudian tersenyum lembut pada anikinya yang sontak membuat Itachi kaget sekaligus bersyukur.

"Aniki…" panggil Sasuke manja kemudian bangkit dan menubrukkan dirinya pada satu-satunya saudara yang dimilikinya itu. "Aku ingin menyusul Neji…"

BLARRR

Layaknya petir disiang bolong, ucapan Singkat adiknya itu membut Itachi menarik kembali hipotesa yang disusunnya. Adiknya masih tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Jangan bodoh Sasuke… Neji tidak akan menyukai perbuatanmu.."

"Tapi aku merindukannya aniki… sangat-sangat merindukannya hingga rasanya sesak disini.." ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk dadanya. "Aku rasa mati akan lebih baik bagiku aniki…" ucapa Sasuke lirih penuh dnegan keputus asaan.

"Mati bukanlah jalan yang terbaik Sasuke… percayalah aka nada sebuah takdir indah dan bahagia yang sedang menantimu… kau hanya cukup bersabar maka perlahan dengan sendirinya ia akan menghampirimu Sasuke.."

"BOHONG! SEMUANYA MENINGGALKANKU ! KEBAHAGIAAN, KASIH SAYANG, BAHKAN NEJI, SEMUANYA PERGI ANIKI! SEMUANYA AAAHHH…HHHH…." Sasuke mencengkram dadanya erat, jantungnya berdetak tidak normal, hingga kegelapan kembali menyapanya.

…..

Naruto berlari disepanjang koridor rumah sakit, dirinya begitu khawatir akan keadaan pujaan hatinya yang beberapa menit yang lalu dikabarkan masuk rumah sakit.

"Bagaimana keadaa Sasuke, Itachi nii?" tanya Naruto pada laki-laki yang begitu mirip dengan Sasuke, Itachi. Namun hanya gelengan lemah yang didapatinya. _Aku mohon bertahanlah Sasuke… tolong selamatkan Sasuke Kami-sama, jangan renggut dia dariku.._

CKLEK

Pintu tempat dimana Sasuke ditangani terbuka, kemudian keluarlah sosok wanita paruh baya dengan rambut blondenya yang dikuncir dua.

"Bagaimana keadan adik saya dokter?" tanya Itachi.

"Adik anda mengalama shock dan depresi yang begitu parah tuan, hal itu sangat berpengaruh bagi perkembangan mental dan kondisi kejiwaan adik anda. Saya harap anda bisa menjauhkan adik anda dari apapun yang membuatnya kembali mengingat masa lalunya atau apapun yang membuatnya shock.." terang dokter cantik tersebut.

"Baiklah dokter.." ucap Itachi lemas. Jujur dirinya sama sekali tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi seklarang, menjauhkan adiknya dari Neji? Bagaimana mungkin sedangkan Neji sudah meninggalkan. Lalu menjauhkan Sasuke dari barang-barang atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan Neji, hal itu sudah lama ia lakukan, haruskah ia mencuci otak adiknya lalu menghapus semua ingatan akan Neji?

"Bagaimana Itachi nii? Sasuke baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Naruto yang tampaknya barusaja keluar dari kamar kecil.

"Buruk…. Sasuke shock berat dan berpotensi mengalami gangguan mental dan kejiwaan jika dirinya terus menerus mengingat Neji.." terang Itachi.

"Tenanglah Itachi nii.. Sasuke tidak selemah itu, lagipula masih ada kau dan aku disini. Aku berjanji akan membuat Sasuke sembuh Nii-san.." ucap Naruto tegas.

"Terimakasih Naruto.."

TBC


End file.
